


Тихие игры

by fish4l



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Love Triangles, M/M, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: Несколько моментов из жизни одной комнаты, одного дивана и одного портрета при участии Гарри Поттера и Тедди Люпина.





	Тихие игры

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминается Гарри Поттер/Джинни Уизли. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сексуальные сцены, совершеннолетние.

***  
Зимой девяносто шестого в доме на площади Гриммо многолюдно. Кто-то толчётся на теплой кухне, кто-то сидит в гостиной у камина, чтобы не пропустить важного визитера, Гарри же бродит по пустым комнатам особняка и думает о том, что Сириус красивый. Чжоу точно красивая, поправляет себя Гарри, но Сириус почему-то тоже. Гарри не понимает, что делать с этим знанием, он сидит с ногами на старом диване в чьей-то заброшенной гостевой — подальше от комнаты крестного — спальне, нервно ковыряет обивку и вспоминает Сириуса за утренним кофе: теплую улыбку в синих глазах, большие руки, обхватывающие кружку, и длинные, немного спутанные со сна темные волосы. “Наверное, мне просто нравятся темные волосы”, — решает Гарри и облегченно вздыхает. Тень хозяйки дома мелькает на картине. Гарри встает, поправляет пыльный чехол на диване и выходит искать Сириуса — пора пить чай, Молли наверняка закончила с пирогами.

***  
Летом девяносто восьмого в доме на Гриммо тихо. Гарри прячется в нем от послевоенной шумихи и часто бродит по дальним комнатам. Скрипят половицы, пахнет запустением, белые чехлы на мебели окончательно потеряли свой цвет. Гарри одно за одним открывает давно не мытые окна, пыль клубами поднимается в воздух и пропитывает одежду. Вальбурга одобрительно кивает с ближайшей картины. В дальней спальне Гарри натыкается на знакомый диван с подранной обивкой, садится на краешек и опускает голову на руки. “У меня аллергия на пыль”, — думает Гарри и вытирает выступившие слезы. Вальбурга продолжает кивать. 

***  
Третьего ноября девяносто девятого Гарри достает из подвала старую бутылку вина. Джинни смеется, что это последняя пыльная вещь в их доме, и тянется за палочкой. “Сириусу сегодня сорок”, — роняет Гарри, и Джинни опускает глаза. “Ты же не знала”, — пожимает плечами Гарри. Он берет Джинни за руку и тянет за собой.  
В доме идет ремонт, и они пробираются к пустующей дальней спальне сквозь завалы мебели и вываленных из шкафов книг. Портреты кое-где сняты со стен, и рамы криво прислонены к стопкам. Что на них изображено, понять сейчас невозможно. Темно, поздний вечер, и Гарри подсвечивает дорогу неярким Люмосом. Джинни ойкает, когда задевает бедром незаметный угол какого-то стола, и Гарри нежно целует ее в краешек губ в утешение.  
В заброшенной спальне стоит все тот же диван, сейчас заваленный старыми мантиями. Гарри бросает одну на пол, садится на нее и тянет к себе Джинни. Она устраивается, положив Гарри голову на колени, а он тянет вино прямо из бутылки и рассматривает тени на стене. Ему мерещится то силуэт бегущей собаки, то профиль Сириуса. “Игра света”, — вздыхает Гарри, гасит Люмос и крепче прижимает к себе Джинни. Ее волосы в темноте кажутся почти черными, и он зарывается в них носом.

***  
Гарри находит альбом во время ремонта. Он перебирает вручную шкаф в гостиной, когда с верхней полки на него почти падает толстый том в грязной обложке. Гарри успевает увернуться, книга с грохотом падает на пол, из нее веером разлетаются фотографии.  
— Милый, что за шум? — Джинни заглядывает в комнату. — Помочь, ты не пострадал?  
— Нет, — Гарри уже стоит на коленях и с жадностью перебирает рассыпавшиеся снимки, — все в порядке.  
— Нашел, — вздыхает Вальбурга с чужой картины.  
— Нашел, — отвечает ей Гарри, бережно собирая фото обратно в альбом.  
— Покажешь мне потом? — еле слышно просит Вальбурга.  
— Безусловно, миссис Блэк, — Гарри счастлив возможностью поделиться. — Встретимся в дальней спальне, да?  
— Да, — и гостиная пустеет.

***  
На Рождество девяносто девятого в доме на Гриммо настоящий праздник. В гостиной блестит огнями елка, слышны громкие голоса. Первый раз Гарри собирает гостей в их с Джинни доме. Он гордится и елкой, и свежим ремонтом, и тем, что собрал в особняке почти всю семью. Под ногами у взрослых шныряет маленький Тедди, Гарри хватает его сзади и подбрасывает в воздух. Тедди заливисто смеется, его зеленые волосы меняют цвет на ярко-розовый. Он обнимает Гарри за шею, виснет, как обезьянка, и громко шепчет свои секреты, самый важный из которых — ему давно хочется в туалет. Гарри несет Тедди по коридорам в поисках свободной ванной и вспоминает про дальнюю спальню. Обивку на диване уже сменили, на стенах светлые обои и пара пейзажей, в открытом окне ветер шевелит занавески, впуская в дом прохладный зимний воздух. Гарри на секунду замирает на пороге, ему кажется, что на картине кто-то есть, но Тедди нетерпеливо ерзает у него на руках.  
После недолгой возни в ванной они в обнимку устраиваются на диване, Тедди трет глаза и дремлет под сказку о дружбе оленя, собаки и волка. “Мой папа был волком”, — шепчет Тедди и окончательно засыпает. “Мой Сириус был собакой”, — вторит ему Гарри и перебирает потемневшие волосы Тедди. “Мой Сириус, мой Тедди”, — повторяет он и тоже закрывает глаза.

***  
Рождество две тысячи пятого не похоже на другие. Андромеда болеет, Джинни беременна, Гарри нянчится с маленьким Джейми. Им всем немного не до Тедди, и тот часто бродит по особняку один. За ним с портрета бдительно наблюдает Вальбурга, но Тедди ее не боится — они много разговаривают, чаще всего о Гарри и о других мальчиках, которые жили в доме раньше. Но сегодня Тедди не хочет общаться, ему скучно. Он медленно ходит по этажу, открывая двери одну за другой; наконец он доходит до дальней, самой последней комнаты. Это гостевая спальня, но он никогда не видел, чтобы в ней кто-то останавливался. В комнате чисто, пахнет свежестью и немного хвоей. Тедди обходит комнату, трогает новое синее покрывало на кровати, проводит пальцем по комоду, зажигает свечи и забирается с ногами на диван у окна. Пружины жалобно скрипят, и Тедди кажется, он уже был в этой комнате. “Скучно”, — вздыхает он и обводит глазами спальню: присобранный полог, картины с пустынными пейзажами, безделушки на угловом столике, толстый том на прикроватной тумбочке. “Комната не украшена к Рождеству!” — осеняет Тедди, — “Это какая-то тайна!” Он спрыгивает с дивана и внимательно смотрит по сторонам. Комод чистый и пустой, на пологе нарисованы звезды, а не руны, у тумбочки заклинило дверцу; Тедди уже готов позвать домовика, чтобы открыть, как понимает, что толстая книжка — не книжка вовсе.  
Это альбом. Он снова забирается на диван и, забившись в угол, с любопытством перелистывает первую страницу. На него смотрит Сириус. Тедди видел колдо Сириуса на каминной полке в гостиной, но здесь другие снимки. На них совсем мальчик, чуть старше самого Тедди. Сириус улыбается, машет кому-то рукой, хмурится из-под челки, строит гримасы. Тедди листает дальше — Сириус взрослеет, вот он уже в Хогвартсе, держит за руку мальчика в очках, поправляет гриффиндорский галстук, дразнит еще одного мальчика, в котором Тедди с восторгом узнает своего отца. В конце альбома Сириус совсем взрослый и стоит рядом с Гарри. Тедди не нравится, что они стоят так близко и что рука Сириуса лежит у Гарри на плече. “Гарри мой”, — твердит себе Тедди и возвращается к первым страницам, все равно ему скучно и нечего делать. Постепенно он увлекается и не замечает, что Гарри давно стоит за его спиной.  
— Малыш!  
Тедди дергается и с грохотом роняет альбом на пол.  
— Ты меня напугал, — говорит он сердито и оборачивается. Гарри вздрагивает и впивается пальцами в спинку дивана.  
На Гарри смотрит Сириус, маленький Сириус с колдофото — синие глаза, темные волосы, испуганная улыбка.  
— Ничего, что я посмотрел? — спрашивает мальчик.  
— Конечно, ничего, — дрожащим голосом отвечает Гарри и садится рядом. — Это мой альбом.  
— Там и папа есть, — гордо замечает Тедди.  
— Да, а моего ты видел, — Гарри улыбается и обнимает Тедди.  
— Ага, — Тедди счастлив.  
— А Сириус красивый, правда? — говорят они одновременно и смеются.  
— Хочешь, я буду для тебя Сириусом иногда? — спрашивает Тедди. — Это будет наш секрет, хочешь? И бабушке Сириуса покажу, хочешь? Она скучает.  
— Ну разве что очень-очень иногда, — сдается под его напором Гарри и прячет альбом одним движением палочки.

***  
Каждый год восемнадцатого июня Гарри поминает Сириуса. В первое время — в дальней гостевой комнате за маленьким столиком у окна; потом, когда спальня отходит Тедди, — в гостиной или кухне, главное, чтобы рядом или за спиной висела любая картина. Он наливает себе немного сливочного пива — так и не избавился от детской привычки — и открывает альбом. Фотографий взрослого Сириуса почти нет, Гарри готов рассматривать даже уменьшенный плакат о побеге из Азкабана на одной из последних страниц. Но чаще смотрит на один-единственный снимок, где они вместе зимой девяносто пятого. На колдо они стоят у родового гобелена, и Гарри-подросток смущенно улыбается, поминутно оглядываясь на стоящего сзади Сириуса. Гарри помнит, как Сириус приобнимал его за плечи и смеялся. “Олененок”, — сказал он, когда Гарри неловко шагнул назад и отдавил ему ногу, — “совсем еще олененок". Гарри не любит смотреть детские снимки, но из-за его плеча их молча рассматривает Вальбурга, и он медленно, по одной перелистывает для нее страницы. Наконец она вздыхает; Гарри закрывает альбом, незаметно проводя пальцем по последнему снимку. Сириус забавно морщит нос и улыбается. Гарри допивает пиво.

***  
Тедди больше не скучает, когда остается один в доме на Гриммо. У них с Вальбургой есть секрет — один на двоих, и о нем не знает даже Гарри. Вальбурга учит Тедди манерам — держать спину, сдержанно говорить, пользоваться столовыми приборами. Сложная наука, но он постепенно справляется. Вальбурга хвалит его, а взамен просит побыть немного Сириусом во время занятий. Это уж совсем просто — Тедди нравится такая игра. Но быть Сириусом для Вальбурги — это не то, что быть им для Гарри. Тот любит подвижные игры - иногда они бегают наперегонки по старым коридорам или даже съезжают задом наперед по перилам. Тедди больше любит другое: когда они сидят в обнимку на диване — Тедди в облике Сириуса — и Гарри читает вслух.  
Гарри не так уж любит играть с Сириусом, Тедди почти уверен, что Гарри предпочитает его самого. Но когда к уговорам присоединяется Вальбурга, Гарри смягчается и позволяет ему сменить облик. Это происходит нечасто, может, несколько раз в год, когда подворачивается удобный случай и Джинни с детьми покидает дом. Тедди не любит Джинни. Он обожает Джейми и Ала и снисходительно принимает восторги Лили, но не любит Джинни тем сильнее, чем становится старше. Он не знает, почему.

***  
Ранним утром первого сентября две тысячи девятого Тедди собирается в Хогвартс. В холле стоит открытый сундук, и Тедди с ярко-зелеными волосами носится вверх-вниз по лестницам, по одной кидая в него забытые вещи. Джинни с Лили на руках стоит в дверном проеме гостиной и терпеливо слушает нытье Джейми, он тоже хочет в Хогвартс, а Ал застенчиво сует пробегающему мимо Тедди игрушку. Тот сначала фыркает, увидев маленького волчонка, но смущенно улыбается и прячет его в карман. “Готов?” — спрашивает Гарри, и Тедди кубарем срывается с последних ступенек лестницы. Гарри подхватывает его на лету. “Ты слишком тяжелый”, — смеется он и ставит Тедди на пол. “Пойдем на два слова”, — просит тот, и Гарри послушно уходит с ним за руку в дальнюю спальню.  
Теперь это комната Тедди — он останавливается в ней каждый раз, когда сбегает из-под бабушкиного надзора. Сразу видно, что это мальчишеская спальня: на столе разлит утренний какао, на полу крошки, из-под кровати торчит старая метла, а к неизменным пейзажам на стенах добавлены плакаты с квиддичными игроками и даже одна майка. Гарри устраивается на диване, достав из-под подушки забытый учебник. Тедди выхватывает его и забирается рядом. Он прижимает книгу к себе, его волосы темнеют, и, не глядя на Гарри, он спрашивает: “Я же попаду на Гриффиндор, да?” Гарри вздыхает. Это не первый их разговор. Гарри никак не удается убедить Тедди, что он не будет любить его меньше, если тот попадет на другой факультет. Уговоры тут бессмысленны, и Гарри просто притягивает к себе Тедди. Тот сопротивляется, подергивая плечами, но позволяет себя обнять. “У меня же есть шанс? Я хочу как папа и Сириус, — почти всхлипывает Тед, — я хочу как они!” Гарри прижимает его крепче и ерошит темные волосы: “Ты и так как Сириус”. И Тедди смотрит на него невозможно синими глазами Блэков. Вальбурга с картины громко объявляет им, что они вот-вот опоздают.

***  
К две тысячи тринадцатому Тедди уже твердо знает, почему не любит Джинни. Она спит с Гарри, это так просто. Не то чтобы Тедди сам хочет спать с Гарри, нет. Пока нет. Он еще слишком маленький.  
Но ему нужен Гарри, больше Гарри, а их игры стали настолько редкими, что практически прекратились — “Ты слишком взрослый, чтобы так часто читать тебе вслух” — и он делится своим новым секретом с Вальбургой. Она долго молчит, что-то обдумывает, потом одобрительно кивает.  
— Я помогу тебе, Тед. Гарри всегда будет играть с нами.  
Он счастливо улыбается, удобнее устраивается на диване и готовится слушать.  
— Во-первых, — говорит Вальбурга, — Гарри и Сириус…  
У Тедди синеют глаза. Он уже догадывается, что ему расскажет портрет.

***  
В апреле две тысячи пятнадцатого в доме на площади Гриммо праздник — Тедди семнадцать. Вечером в старом доме ждут гостей, а пока Молли и Джинни хлопочут на кухне, дети играют в особняке в прятки. Водит Ал, он стоит в дверях гостиной, упершись лбом в косяк и с закрытыми глазами считает до ста. “Чур, мантию-невидимку не использовать”, — запоздало кричит он и слышит в ответ сдавленное хихиканье Розы. “Так нечестно!” Все разбегаются, слышен топот и шорох мантий, кто-то шепчет — “Давай туда”, и Ал остается в гостиной один. Он перестает считать, открывает глаза и оглядывается. “Он жульничает, — громко ябедничает один из портретов, — жульничает”, — и Ал опять закрывает глаза. “Считай сначала”, — требует Вальбурга. Он подчиняется.  
Тедди крадется вверх по лестнице. В углу за портьерой прячется Виктуар. “Тссс, — шепчет Тедди, — идем со мной!” — и тянет ее за руку. “Куда?” — беззвучно выдыхает она, не пытаясь освободиться. “Туда, где нас никто не найдет”, — подмигивает Тедди, и они крадучись пробираются по коридору к дальней комнате. Портреты в коридоре понимающе переглядываются. Вальбурга с нежностью смотрит вслед Тедди, оглядывает остальные картины и прикладывает палец к губам: “Тише, вы ничего не видели”.  
Сердце у Тедди бьется часто-часто, в горле пересохло: “Как дойти до спальни?” Он чувствует, как рука Виктуар в его руке мелко подрагивает, и запинается на пороге, и они с шумом вваливаются в комнату, захлопывая за собой дверь. “  
— А дальше? — лукаво спрашивает его Виктуар, не поднимая глаз.  
— А дальше я наложу чары, — Тедди важно достает палочку, — И нас никто не найдет.  
— И хорошо, что не найдет, — Виктуар подходит ближе.  
— И хорошо, — отвечает ей Тедди, облизывая губы и делая шаг вперед.  
Целоваться стоя сладко, но неудобно. Он плюхается на диван и тянет ее к себе на колени.  
— Чья это комната? — через несколько минут спрашивает Виктуар слегка запыхавшимся голосом.  
— Моя, — Тедди раскраснелся и не знает, куда девать руки. Ему хорошо, и страшно, и легко, и кружится голова, и отчаянно хочется продолжать целоваться. Он откидывается назад и крепче обнимает ее.  
— А как целуется твой друг, лучше меня? — Виктуар улыбается.  
— Друг? — недоуменно переспрашивает Тедди.  
— Ну да, твой друг. Я видела вас в Хогсмиде.  
Тедди смущен и пытается встать.  
— Это неважно, Вик.  
— Важно, — поправляет она. — Важно. И он похож на Гарри, ты знаешь?  
Тедди знает, и это его самая большая тайна. Его и Вальбурги.  
— Неважно, — упрямится он, и она вскакивает с его колен.  
— Ну и ладно! — она выбегает за дверь, слышится крик Ала: “Нашел!”  
Тедди призывает к себе альбом. Там, под первым снимком Сириуса, давно лежит фото Гарри.

***  
Второго мая две тысячи восемнадцатого вечером в доме на площади Гриммо практически пусто — мальчики в Хогвартсе, Лили у бабушке в Норе. Отгремел министерский бал в честь годовщины победы, и Джинни в хозяйской спальне медленно снимает вечернее платье, рассматривает себя в зеркале, ищет новые морщинки. Гарри сидит в гостиной в кресле у остывшего камина, он крутит в руках бокал — на донышке плещется огневиски. Вальбурга на портрете тоже молчит, с годами их общение все больше походит на дружбу. Они оба почти засыпают, когда хлопает входная дверь. “Сириус”, — вдруг вскрикивает Вальбурга и хватается за сердце, — “Сириус”.  
Гарри роняет бокал, резко оборачивается и видит крестного — такого, как на их совместном снимке. Гарри вскакивает, делает шаг, другой навстречу и останавливается.  
— Кто ты? — настороженно спрашивает он и нащупывает палочку.  
Сириус усмехается:  
— Давно мы не играли в эту игру, крестный.  
— Тедди, — облегченно выдыхает Гарри, — смотри, ты доведешь бабушку до инфаркта.  
Все трое смеются.  
— Почему ты так выглядишь? — спрашивает Гарри.  
— Пойдем, — Тедди тянет его наверх, — в моей комнате поговорим. Она же еще моя?  
— Конечно твоя, — Гарри поднимает упавший бокал и убирает пятно от виски. — Пойдем.  
Они в дальней спальне. Комната снова выглядит нежилой — времена, когда Тедди проводил в особняке четыре дня в неделю, уже прошли, но его вещи все еще лежат на своих местах. Покрывало в цветах Хаффлпаффа расстелено на кровати, на комоде ни пылинки, на тумбочке одиноко притулился игрушечный волчонок. Окно открыто, пахнет весенним дождем. Тедди зажигает Люмос и плюхается на диван с разбега. Старые пружины отчаянно скрипят.  
— Садись.  
Гарри уже рядом, диван кажется тесным и маленьким для них двоих, и они почти соприкасаются коленями.  
— Смени облик, Тед, — просит Гарри.  
— Не-ет, — тянет тот. — Сегодня я не Тед, сегодня я Сириус.  
— Ты пьян, перенесем разговор, — Гарри порывается встать.  
— Не уходи, — голос Тедди меняется. — Не уходи и не прогоняй меня.  
— О чем ты? Я никогда тебя не гнал, — Гарри в недоумении.  
— Я же твой, Гарри. Хочешь, я буду Сириусом всегда, только будь со мной, я же знаю, ты его любишь, а меня нет, но я так люблю тебя, что буду кем угодно, а Сириусом быть приятно, он красивый, — Тедди сбивается, у него кончилось дыхание.  
— Не понимаю, — Гарри произносит слова медленно и отчетливо, словно по буквам.  
— Ну как же, я давно знаю. И бабушка говорила. Ты любишь его, всегда любил. А я… Тедди замирает на полуслове и тянется к Гарри за поцелуем, но останавливается. Гарри смотрит на него строго и грустно.  
— Я люблю Джинни.  
— При чем здесь твоя жена, Гарри? Ты же любишь Сириуса и скучаешь по нему, — настаивает Тедди и кладет ему руку на колено. — Я твой, Гарри, но я знаю, что тебя ко мне не тянет, пока я не Сириус.  
Волосы Тедди все еще темные.  
— Мерлин, Тед, в какие игры ты играешь?  
— Помнишь, мы играли в Сириуса? Мы втроем, помнишь? Для меня это не игра, Гарри, я буду им или кем хочешь, но им быть проще, Вальбурга меня научила.  
— Тед, вы с бабушкой заигрались.  
— Гарри, — Тедди вскакивает и кружит вокруг дивана, — я несу чушь. Послушай меня…  
— Нет. Я скучаю по Сириусу, Тедди, но я не люблю его как… Как мужчину, да.  
— А меня? Как именно ты любишь меня, Гарри?  
Гарри молчит. Вальбурга молчит тоже, она не издает ни звука, только смотрит и смотрит на Тедди-Сириуса будто в последний раз. Гарри ловит ее взгляд и решается.  
— Будь собой, Тед. Не слушай никого.  
Тедди взмахивает палочкой, его одежда меняется, а волосы постепенно светлеют. Он смотрит на Гарри своими карими глазами, в них ожидание.  
— Будь собой, — повторяет Гарри и выходит из комнаты, не оглянувшись на картину.  
Растерянность Тедди сменяется гневом. Он требовательно смотрит на портрет, сжимая спинку дивана.  
— И что дальше? - Тедди готов расплакаться как ребенок. Мерлин, только ребенок и мог поверить, что его план сработает. Тедди больно и ему кажется, что он теряет Гарри - своего Гарри, любого Гарри — навсегда.  
— Мы вернем его, Тедди, дай мне еще один шанс, я подскажу тебе.  
— Никаких больше шансов никому, бабушка. Никаких игр.  
Вальбурга неодобрительно качает головой, скорбно поджимает губы и исчезает. Тедди в сердцах хлопает за собой дверью.  
Комната окончательно пустеет. Гаснет свет. На полке в шкафу лежит забытый всеми альбом. 


End file.
